muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
MiG-29 Lastochka
The MiG-29, nicknamed the "Ласточка", meaning "swallow", is a 2nd generation Tactical Surface Fighter manufactured by the Soviet Union. One of their more advanced TSFs, the MiG-29 boasts increased close-combat capabilites and maneuverability over earlier MiG-series TSFs. History Developed at around the same time as the Su-27, the MiG-29 is the culmination of the lessons learned from the previous MiG-23 and MiG-27. As part of a new generation of Soviet TSFs, the MiG-29 is intended to fulfill the role of a lightweight TSF while fighting alongside the Su-27, which will cover more punishing roles that demand longer staying power in the battlefield. Its overall combat range is lacking, but the MiG-29 is cheaper to maintain and has been noted to have comparable performance to the F-16/F-18 in combat. Some aspects of its design are drawn from its comrade craft, the Su-27; shoulder blade vanes and arm blades installed with motorized chainsaw blades are part of the MiG-29's high-mobility-centric melee armament, replacing the knives used in earlier MiG models. The MiG-29 has its own surprise; chainsaw blades have been installed in its legs, allowing the MiG-29 to easily cut down BETA in close combat utilizing all four of its limbs. Its small size has seen the MiG-29 deployed to quell insurgents, expecially in urban conditions. To aid its mission, the Lastochka is equipped with an active protection system that can be used to defeat anti-armor munitions, guided or unguided. Coupled with its combat-grade radar system, this grants the MiG-29 excellent protection in support operations. During prototype development, the MiG-29, then known as the "9.12", was nearly cancelled due to overwhelming support for the Su-27, had the Sufoni prototype not run into development troubles. Rumors abound that it was developed with the aid of stolen tactical data from the USA's YF-16/YF-17. Deployment The MiG-29 is in limited use by the Soviet Union; the lightweight fighter is more popular with foreign nations. An example is the NVA of the German Democratic Republic. In particular, the lightweight TSF has found use in anti-insurgency operations, being used to bait then surpress enemy anti-armor capabilities as well as providing unmatched firepower in urban combat. Jerzy Sandek, Idar Test Flight's commander, was once a pilot in this role, surpressing an uprising in Soviet-administrated Western Alaska on the 10th of November, 1998. A battalion of MiG-29s were assigned to the 11th Security Force Unit ''Feniks ''of Yukon Base, which were subsequently hijacked and used by the Refugee Liberation Front on the 21st of September, 2001. MiG-29M An upgrade plan, named the MiG-29M, was initally proposed to upgrade the Lastoshka to 3rd generation standards; however, the Su-27M2 won the competition for the next-generation mainline Soviet TSF, and the MiG-29M plan was aborted. MiG-29M2 Vermillion Sword A refurbishment of the MiG-29. It lacks the hip thrusters of the MiG-29OVT variant, but mounts additional reactive armor plates and extra blade extensions. It bears a resemblemce to the later Su-47 Berkut. MiG-29OVT Fulcrum A test unit derived from a formal technology-sharing partnership with the US, the MiG-29OVT is a part of Project PROMINENCE and can be considered the rival of the F-15 ACTV in terms of combat roles. Various upgrades have been applied to it, which include enlarged and refurbished jump units to provide greater jumping power, improved avionics and internal components (including Operation By Light), resulting in a 5% increase in operating time, and changing the design of the shoulder blade vanes. Shoulder and hip block thrusters have been added into the design as well, giving the Fulcrum far greater mobility than normal. As it is a collaborative effort with foreign nations, the unit was named according to NATO standards instead. There is currently no known Russian name applied to the MiG-29OVT. Four MiG-29OVTs are operated by Graf Test Flight of the Eastern European Socialist Alliance during Blue Flag exercises in Yukon Base. During the RLF's takeover, the MiG-29OVTs of Graf Test Flight were used by Major Christopher and his forces to engage United Nations troops. MiG-35 Despite the Soviet Union's preference for the Su-27 and Su-37 series on the battlefield, further development was continued on the MiG-29OVT to bring its capabilities to new heights. The MiG-29OVT's operating range and staying power were improved; its Jump Units were equipped with three-dimensional thrust-vectoring nozzles for maneuverability surpassing the Su-37's and the MiG-29OVT's close-combat capabilities were further improved. With these upgrades, the MiG-29OVT was reborn as the MiG-35, a 3rd generation Soviet TSF in its own right. It was tested against the Su-47 Berkut determine the successor to the next-generation mainline Soviet TSF. Gallery VLCpic-Stolen TSF will murder.png|MiG-29OVT as seen on the left. RLFS.jpg|Unmanned MiG-29's and their Su-47 master mig-29 1.JPG mig-29 2.JPG Category:TSF Category:The Euro Front Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA